Revelations
by loveandmagic9913
Summary: Evidence is produced to the world showing all the murders Laura has ever committed without full explanation. The Purifiers have attached their agenda to the evidence as well. Now the whole world wants Laura dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is just a sample of a fanfic I just thought up today. The concept was, what if evidence existed of all the murders X committed. How unsettled would the world be when this was brought to light, especially if a Purifier agenda was attached to it? (There is a reason they received the evidence but I can't reveal it right away.) I just wanted to see how people reacted to the concept and the beginning. Tell me if you think I should continue it. And if I do continue it, she will have a lot to deal with from many mutants just wanting to hand her over to other people, some very unexpected, willing to risk everything to save her. (may include Deadpool later on) Please let me know what you think.**

Revelations

Watching the riot swarm outside the building only made the anxiety in the room grow, but it seemed all anyone was able to do. Logan looked to the girl in the middle of the room, the one all this was about. Her eyes remained locked on the television, watching the breaking news that now played on every channel on a loop.

"Laura!" He called.

She didn't look at him. She didn't even acknowledge him.

He exchanged a look with Remy, who responded with a simple nod before wadding through the crowd of students and staff filling the room. He reached Laura and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her away from the television.

"You should let me go." Laura commanded.

"What?" Remy asked.

"Yer not goin' anywhere, kid." Logan spoke loud enough so that she at least glanced at him before looking away.

She pushed Remy's hands from her shoulders and stared back at the television once more. "I am a danger. If I stay, you will all die."

"If you go out there, then they'll kill you. I'm not letting that happen." Logan walked over to her and stood in front of the television. "We're not letting that happen."

Laura stared at him now, her green eyes burning with so much emotion that he knew it was trying to swallow her up. "You once told me that these are the people we sacrifice our lives for, that our lives are not as much as theirs. Now the entire world wants to kill me, and the Purifiers are willing to kill anyone in their way to get me. Instead of sacrificing me to save these people or letting me sacrifice myself, you are putting them in harms way to keep me safe. I do not understand."

Logan didn't know just what to say at the moment. He knew she listened to him, but he didn't realize how far she would take those words he'd said in a moment of anger. "Laura, I was wrong when I said that. Yer life is every bit of important as anyone else here. We are supposed to sacrifice ourselves to protect the innocent, but right now, yer the innocent one we're protectin'."

"I am not innocent." Her words sounded hallow even as her eyes fell to the television behind him and watched the video reels again.

* * *

_ BREAKING NEWS: Mutants Called to Explain Their Use of Weapon_

_ A dark haired woman sat behind her desk, an anti-mutant button pinned to her lapel. She smiled to the camera and a picture of a beautiful Laura Kinney appeared on screen to the upper right corner. "The X-Men are being called into question after being revealed to be hiding perhaps one of the world's greatest weapons. This young woman, named Laura Kinney, codename X-23 or Talon, has been trained since birth to be the world's best killer. She reportedly has a kill list that rivals many senior assassins and mercenaries. We recently obtained many hours worth of footage showing the girl's extensive training and skills, including footage of her mercilessly slaughtering hundreds of people."_

_ At this point, short clips and pictures showed to the woman's right, providing evidence of her slayings. "You may wonder now what the X-Men have to do with this. The girl has been protected by them for many years since leaving the facility where she grew up, and they have even used her in their battles. They are not the only ones guilty of this either, she attended the Avenger's school for some time, and there are many reports of government agencies having her in custody at one point or another and letting her go. This girl is a murderer. A cold blooded killer. We have evidence of what she has done to us non-mutants. She has killed parents and children. She has decimated entire rooms full of innocent people. The Avengers swear to protect us. The X-Men swear they mean no harm. The government promises we are safe. How are we supposed to believe them when they let this abomination live? She is still out there on our streets, living next to you, plotting her next attack. Are you going to stand for that? Just look at what she's done!"_

_ A video played of Laura killing all the people inside a church attending a wedding. "This murderer is still out there, and they are protecting her. What will you do to stop her?"_

_ The broadcast shared more footage and pictures of the killings, and the broadcast is repeated on a loop on every channel._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Again this is just a trial fanfic. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. I am really a fan of the concept, so I hope I can do it justice. Oh and I'm still writing my other X-23 fanfic if you happen to be reading that, it's just taking a little bit longer to get this next chapter out.**

The bridge to Utopia was packed full of cars heading for the school. No lane was empty, and every car was at a standstill. People climbed out of their cars and walked toward the school. Some carried weapons and others brought picket signs with them.

"Emma, you have to stop them." Scott demanded.

"I'm trying." Her eyes squeezed closed as if she were in pain. "I can't. There are too many of them."

Scott looked around at his students and staff. They all looked so helpless. Jubilee walked into the room from the hallway, and he knew instantly why she was there. She pushed through the crowd to reach him and Emma.

"We need to leave." Jubilee commanded.

"We can't." Scott shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"If it's dangerous for us, imagine what it's like at Logan's school? She's there. Laura was visiting him when this happened." Jubilee argued. Her hands were clenched into fists. "We need to go help them."

"Jubilee, we are going to be lucky if we can get ourselves out of this. At this point the only way they'll let us go, is if we give her to them." Scott explained.

"If you do that, I swear to god, I will-"

Scott held up his hands. "No one is going to give her to them."

"Like Logan would even let them if they tried." Emma commented and brushed her hair back to her face. She turned to Scott. "She's right though. We have to get to them. They could really need our help."

Scott groaned and dropped his hands. "Fine, but not everyone can leave. We don't have that much room on the Blackbird."

Emma put a hand on Scott's arm. "You and Jubilee go, take a few of the others, but I'll stay behind with the rest."

* * *

Laura scanned the room she was in. Logan and Remy spoke in hushed tones in the corner. They spoke of how they should go about quietly removing the students so as to keep them safe. The windows were blocked by children staring outside at the angry mob below. Some people outside had even lit torches, and in the distance of the mansion she could hear people beating on the plexi-glass windows and the solid doors. The rest of the room was filled with people, and they loudly discussed their fear and panic. Laura heard the buzz of white noise in her head that usually accompanied her trying to understand situations and emotions. She pushed a single claw out only enough so that the tip showed just under her skin, and she dragged it along her wrist. Blood dripped off her claw and rolled off her arm onto her boot. Logan was too enraptured in his urgent discussion to notice the odor enter the air, and Laura cut herself once more before drawing her claw back in. She looked to the door of the room, and she glanced one last time to Logan, Remy, and the others, and she slipped out into the hall.

The sounds of people clambering to enter the building grew louder as she ran down the halls. She pushed open the door to the room she'd always borrowed when visiting, and she grabbed a black hooded jacket from her armoire. She pulled the jacket on over her black cropped top, and she pulled out the back panel of the armoire, revealing a stash of various weapons. She secured a holster around the waist of her black leather pants, and she loaded it up with two guns and as much ammunition as she could carry. She strapped two knives to the inside of her wrists and two more to the inside of her calves and thighs so that the black sheaths and handles blended with her pants. She stuffed another gun inside her jacket pocket, and then she closed the armoire and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. Laura pushed open the window to her room, and looked down. The room she'd chosen was on the back side of the school facing away from the street for this very reason. If she ever needed to escape, she'd be able to.


End file.
